


Aurelie: Slave, Protector, Lover, Friend

by flickawhip



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia seeks comfort in a slave's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurelie: Slave, Protector, Lover, Friend

Aurelie had grown up as a slave child, then become Lucretia's slave, later she would be told to take 'care' of Gaia. That had been simple enough, Lucretia kept her friend busy most days and Aurelie stood silently watching the floor, awaiting her signal. She would follow when Gaia left the rooms, conscious that she was a slave. Things had changed, Gaia had been hurt and many would think she had died. Gaia had fled to her a secret home she kept, Aurelie would go with her with Lucretia's blessing, she had long ago sought to protect Gaia, injuring herself in the process, and now she sought to become a friend and help comfort Gaia in her time of need. She would not push, she had no need to push her and she would watch her, care for her, do what she could to help her. Gaia slept alone now and she stayed close. Gaia had come to her one night, silent and shaking, slipping silently into the bed beside her, speechlessly curling closer. Aurelie had said nothing, she had no need to, she turned, pulled Gaia closer, let the woman nestle into her, kissing her forehead gently, she would do what she could to protect her as she always had.


End file.
